The Thief's return and Daisuke's Sorrow
by HolyDemon09
Summary: i suck at summaries and this is a slight fruits basket crossover. pairings SatoshixRisa and DaisukexRiku OCxRiku YukixTohru KyoxMachi. I am currently working on 3 other stories so by
1. Chapter 1

Normal talking

**Dark talking**

_Talking in head_

Chapter 1- Phantom Thief Returns

"Daisuke, get up or you will be late for school...again!", yelled Emiko(Daisuke's mom).

"Don't worry mom, I am up. I told Riku I would pick her up at her house before I went to school. We want to walk to school together. Don't worry I have already eaten breakfast, so I gotta go bye!", said Daisuke from behind his mother.

* * *

So Daisuke set off to pick up his girlfriend of 3 year Riku Harada. Riku was an athletic, beautiful, tomboy yet she was also able to act like a girly girl, well basically she was able to act like her twin sister Risa Harada(Daisuke's first love). Little did Daisuke know that something was about to happen, Dark and Krad were about to return. Dark would once again reside in Daisuke but Krad wouldn't be residing inside Satoshi Hiwatari/Hikari but have his own body, not a good sign for the phantom thief or is it?

* * *

"Daisuke we're going to be late again! If we don't hurry up we will be in detention again and once again it will be all your fault!!", called Riku as she and Daisuke walked to school. 

As Riku and Daisuke were walking to school, Daisuke was a bit distracted seeing as Dark had just popped back into his head even though Dark should've still been sealed in the Black Wings, where he was sealed 3 years ago.

**"Daisuke, talk to me. Don't you remember me? If you don't, I am sure I can make you remember me. He he he he.", Dark said, laughing.**

_"Dark, you're going to die after I get through dealing with you!!!", Daisuke roared, not in his own head but in the real world._

* * *

"Dai, whats wrong? And why did you say that pervert's name?", Riku asked as they reached the school. 

"Riku, Dark is back inside me and I don't know how because he was supposed to be sealed in the Black Wings...",sighed Daisuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal talking

**Dark talking**

_Talking in head_

Chapter 2- Explanation Please

Riku and Daisuke walk into class and take their seats as the bell ring and class starts. At lunch Daisuke tells Satoshi and Risa(Riku's twin sister) about Dark's return and the four of them(five if you count Dark) wonder if Krad has returned as well, just as they wonder that Krad appears in his own new body, saying that the Hikari's cure is broken and that the Niwa's have been recursed with the old perverted angel Dark. After that Krad leaves never to return for 200 years but that is another story.

"So my family's curse is gone but your family's curse has returned. Daisuke that must suck big time.", said Satoshi.

"It does suck but it also feels good to have Dark back even though it means i have to go out stealing art again. Mom is gonna have a field day with this, I mean Dark has been gone for 3 years, this can not be good news for the five of us by which i mean you, Risa, Riku, Dark and I because you will have to attempt to catch Dark again when it is also me you are trying to catch.", said Daisuke.

Satoshi acknowledges this and thinks what will this mean for the Niwa's, Daisuke broke the curse and now the curse is back. _"This is just great, I have just gotten used to being a normal kid with normal tendencies, now what do I do? Do go back to hunting Dark or do I stay the 'Satoshi' I am now for Risa?"_ ,thought Satoshi.

"Why don't go over to Daisuke's house after school to say hi to his family and to tell them Dark and Krad have returned but Krad has disappeared. And Satoshi don't go back to hunting Dark ok.", said Risa.

So Daisuke, Riku, Risa and Satoshi go to Daisuke's house after school. The school day before lunch had gone pretty well but the rest of the school day after lunch went well enough considering what had happened at lunch. Just before the four friends reached Daisuke's front door Daisuke said, "Do not go into my house until i have disabled the traps my mom sets to keep me trained as a thief and just to keep me fit and i am going to give my mom a surprise that she will never forget as long as she lives."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark talking in the head**_

Chapter 3- Emiko's Big Surprise 

**"I'm back from school. Oh no not again," Dark says as he almost falls for the first of five traps, " OK only have four more traps and then I can disable this set of traps, then after these traps i have to deal with the traps of Emiko, Kosuke and Daichi." Dark says.** 5 disabled traps later and 3 hugs later Daisuke gives the ok for Risa, Riku and Satoshi to come in to his home.After everyone is sitting in Daisuke's living room, he tells his mom, dad(Kosuke) and his grandfather(Daichi) about the events of that morning.

"Wah!!! Dark I didn't know you had come back!", exclaimed Emiko as soon as she saw disable the traps.

**"Well i only came back this morning.", said Dark**

"Well we don't know how Dark and Krad could've escaped from the Black Wings. All we know is that Krad has his own body and gone for who knows how long, the curse on the Hikaris is broken and our family is recursed. So we need to check if the Black Wings are still sealed.", said Kosuke.

"In other words if the Black Wings are still sealed then we know that Dark and Krad have a small chance at best of escape but if the Black Wings aren't sealed then we know that is how Dark and Krad escaped but if they're still sealed then how did Dark and Krad escape?", asked Satoshi.

So the 8 people(Towa went with Emiko, Kosuke, Daichi, Satoshi, Riku, Daisuke and Risa)went to the Niwa's hidden vault under the house to check if the Black Wings were still sealed. "Holy crap how did Dark and Krad escape when the Black Wings are still sealed?", wondered Emiko and everyone else out loud.

"Oh ya, oops. Sorry everyone when i sealed the Black Wings, the seal I put on must have had an expiration date of 3 years. The seal I used after if expired it will remain to make the artwork look sealed when in reality the artwork isn't sealed at all.", said Daichi, who suddenly remembered what happened.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4- Dark&The Kids' Big Surprise

**"So that's how I came back into Daisuke's thick head again eh, Daichi. So can anyone tell me what i missed in... how man years was in the Black Wings again?", asked Dark.**

_**"**Dark, you were in the Black wings for just over 3 years. And you didn't much just me dating Riku which i am thankful you weren't there and mom giving birth to my little sister last year.", answered Daisuke._

_**"What!!!!!! You have a little sister and didn't tell me?", yelled Dark.**_

_"Yes now stop being so melodramatic and tell mom Nel should be waking up from her nap just about now." , said Daisuke._

_**"Emiko, according to Daisuke shouldn't your daughter be waking up from her just about now?", asked Dark.**_

"Yes, yes she should be waking up just about now. Thank you Dark for reminding me. Now everyone lets go upstairs and have a bite to eat and finish absorbing the information that we just acquired. Satoshi, Risa, Riku would you all like to stay the night? And I will call the school in the morning saying that on behalf of your parents and teachers will be going to Canada in 5 days time and you will not be attending Azumano High School anymore. I don't want Dark to be known in Azumano anymore seeing as he has become a huge legend, after one more heist of course, in which the Sword of Liberty will be stolen.", said Emiko.

So off they went to have supper and say goodbye to all of their friends, in Satoshi's case all he had to do was pack and tell his step-father he was resigning as Chief-Commander of the police. The next day the kids gathered everything they had at Azumano High and took it back to Daisuke's place where it was going to be put in the porta-vault(where all the stolen art was put until they got to Canada).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Canada

After everything was packed and the Haradas were cleared to go to Canada & Daisuke had given dark his own body-much to Dark's dismay, all they had left to do was hide Dark and Daisuke's wings- which had grown to big to be hidden by magic anymore.

"Daisuke, Dark we should definitely hide your wings before we go by plane to Canada, where our new home is located in Embro, Ontario. When we get there our new neighbours will be there to help us unpack everything except for the porta-vault which Dark will be personally unpacking. The room situation shall be this: Satoshi and Daisuke, Risa, Riku and Nell, Dark and Daichi and finally myself and Kosuke. One last thing and that is this finding a high school for Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, Riku, Risa.", said Emiko.

**"Why do I have to go to school unless it is because I will not be stealing where we are moving to... noooo!! Fuck! This is messed up and weird like when Daisuke liked Risa. Damn you all to hell!" yelled Dark** at the top of his lungs once again waking Nell from her nap in her mother's arms. Nell decides she wants something to eat, so Daisuke suggests they go out for dinner seeing as it is their last night in Azumano. Little do they know Satoshi's step-father is gonna attack them and also little do they know one their neighbours from Canada is going to be in the same restaurant as the Niwas, Satoshi, Riku and Risa.

Just as they get into the restaurant, which is called Azumano's Joy, the Niwas neighbour from Canada came up to say hello and asks if he may join them, " Hello my name Luke DeTamble, I am your neighbour from the town you're moving to in Ontario, Canada. If you need help in anyway my sister Rikki and I will do whatever we can to help. One last thing may I treat you all to dinner at this fine restaurant?", asked Luke.

"Yes, thank you very much Lucas or is it Luke? We would like to take your offer of treating us to dinner. Thank you very much for the kind and generous offer.", said Kosuke.

So Luke helped his future neighbours by treating them to dinner. "Mr. DeTamble, you look like you are still in high school, how old are you? And what high school do you go to? You see Daisuke, Risa, Riku, Dark and I are all in our final years at Azumano High, our old high school.", inquired Satoshi.

"I will be in grade 11 at Woodstock Collegiate Institute of Woodstock, Ontario. I am 18 years old now seeing as my birthday was yesterday. I was held back in grade 3 all because of me staring out the window a lot. You 5 will also be starting WCI in the fall, in grade 11 with me.", said Luke. As he said that Satoshi's step-father attacked but Luke took out the sword he had on his belt and attacked with a fury reminiscent of Krad and made quick work of Mr. Hiwatari.

The next day Luke, the Niwas, Satoshi, Risa and Riku took a flight to Toronto, Ontario, Canada and then the 9 of them took taxis to Embro. Once they got to the Niwas new house, they paid the taxi drivers and walked into the house. Where they found the Niwas belongings including the stolen artwork, which Dark had stolen over the last 3 centuries(from the Hikaris) unpacked. Luke's older sister Rikki was sitting on the Niwas couch with a smug look on her face like she had just done something really good.

* * *

sorry bout this chapter being so long i just got carried away 


	6. Chapter 6

"_talking on phone"_

normal talking

Chapter 6- A New Beginning/A Rude Awakening

The move to Canada was because Emiko wanted to give her family, the Harada twins and Satoshi a new beginning or maybe just a new life so they could forget what had happened 3 years ago in Azumano. Dark was not known as a thief in Canada, only as a weird transfer student from Azumano, Japan. When the Niwas, Satoshi, Luke DeTamble and the Haradas got to the new house where the Niwas, Satoshi and the Haradas were going to stay they found Luke's older sister Rikki sitting on the Niwas sofa with all the belongings they had brought with them over from Japan- including the stolen artwork which Dark had stolen from the Hikaris over the last 3 centuries unpacked.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, my little brother and our new neighbours, coming into the house which i helped mom and dad unpack Lucas! Luke, mom and dad have been worried sick because you've been gone for 3 days. Where have you been anyways, leaving at 3 in the morning and what were you thinking?", inquired Rikki looking closely at her younger brother.

"What I was thinking was that I would get out of the house for a few days and that I would go see the place Emiko said to visit when she bought her new which was when... o ya 3 weeks ago! I went to Japan to meet the WCI students which you should have known seeing as I had told you that the night before! Damn, why are you so dumb or were you born that way sis?! Ha ha ha!" laughed Lucas at his older sister.

"Lucas DeTamble! Don't be mean to you older sister. Sorry everyone my son can be a bit of a handful sometimes. My name is Henry DeTamble and this is my other daughter Alba and my wife Clare and we are Lucas and Rikki's family and we are also your next door neighbours. Now Lucas go home and don't come outside until your sisters, your mother and I get back. Now go!" ordered Henry.

"Ya,ya whatever. I'm going asshole! Man, you wonder why I hate you. Don't answer that retard." yelled Lucas at his father.

"Lucas, I'll come with you. I am sorry Daisuke but we have to break up now. I still hope we can be friends." said Riku as she ran after Lucas.

"It is okay. We can still be friends Riku." said Daisuke as Riku left to go after Lucas.

Riku ran into the house Lucas went into to find him sitting in the living room crying, "Rikki and I haven't seen our parents in three years. We have been living alone for a while well I have, Rikki has been staying with her friends since mom, dad and Alba left and now they decide to return. Those assholes! I want nothing to do them. They left us and now expect to be let back into our lives, like hell! I won't open my arms to them ever again. Well maybe I'll do that for Alba but not mom and dad. Did they consider the feelings of their middle child, no they didn't they considered Rikki and Alba's feelings but not mine. No they didn't think of their middle child just their youngest and oldest. I have nobody." cried Lucas.

"Lucas, I had no idea you were like this on the inside, that you were so alone. Lucas, I want to see you happy, I want be with you. I want to make you happy." said Riku, sitting down beside Lucas trying to comfort him.

"Riku, I would like to be with you too." said Lucas calming down a little bit.

"Luke lets watch a movie together as a couple, 'kay?" asked Riku

"Riku, I would really like that. I would really like that." said Lucas quietly.

So Riku set up a movie for the two to watch and Lucas slowly realized that he had just had a very rude awakening from a nightmare-like reality as he looked down on the girl who loved him, with her head on his shoulder watching a movie. About half-way through the movie they both fell asleep.

* * *

Demon of Heaven: how did you like me giving a cliffy at the end

Riku: you are retarded making me break up with Daisuke

Dark: when will i get to come back in the story

Demon of Heaven: 8th chapter dark i promise you get to beat up somebody, probably Black Haru

Dark: cool and what?!

Demon of Heaven: readers please read and review or the story ends at this chapter. Muahahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

"_talking on phone"_

normal talking

Chapter 7

Little did they know Lucas's family was watching the whole incident from the beginning. "Wow, I had no idea that Lucas felt this way and that he has been living on his own from the moment the three of us left. Henry, I think Lucas may feel neglected and I think we are to blame. This time it may be time to call his birth mother's family in Japan." said a very astonished Clare.

"Yes, I think it is time Yuko's family came and took care of their other family member. They have to see if they can help Lucas and if they can they need to be there for him but I want nothing to do with Akito. 'kay?" said Henry.

"Yes, that is okay." said Clare even though she had no clue who Akito was.

_" Hello, Sohma residence, Hatori speaking. Oh you would like to speak to Yuko about what?!? Another Sohma, one that has been living on his own in Canada for three years because his stupid father left him and his sister who left to go stay with a friend, so let me get this straight mister DeTamble, his name is Lucas, he is at the moment emotionally unstable and that he is Yuko's long lost third son who she put for adoption 18 years ago. Okay makes sense and you are his father and that Lucas's DNA is part Sohma, part DeTamble. Okay, you are the most retarded person I have ever heard from, I will come get my cousin and his girlfriend on the next flight to Canada. You will be hearing from our family lawyers about child-endangerment charges." said Hatori._

_"Thank you Hatori. I am in your debt." said Henry but Hatori had already hung up the phone._

"Dad who was that you were talking on the phone with? And why did he say something about coming to get big brother and big brother's girlfriend and taking them back to Japan?" asked Alba innocently.

"That was your big brother's cousin Hatori from his birth mother's side of the family. He said he was gonna come get Lucas and Riku on the next flight out of Japan. Also he said I will charged with child-endangerment. Man, I really wish I had talked to Yuko about coming to get her son and not one of her family members. Aw well, pickers can be choosers as the old saying goes." said Henry.

" I will go tell Lucas what has happened and maybe I can be his mother which I really haven't been for the last three years." said Clare

So Clare went into the house where Lucas and Riku were sleeping on a couch together with the movie still going and made the two asleep a snack for when they woke up and sat down in a chair watching the movie her son and his girlfriend were watching before they fell asleep. When Lucas woke up the movie was just ending and his mother was watching it. Lucas was wondering what was going on and so he asked his mother, "Mom, what are you doing here and why were you watching the movie Riku and I were watching before we fell asleep?"

"I want to make up for what I have done to you for the last 3 years and to tell you and Riku that you will be going to Japan to live with the family of your birth Lucas. Your cousin Hatori said he will be coming to get you two and your father may be charged with child endangerment for leaving a 16 year old on his own for 3 years. Also I heard what you said to Riku when you first got in here before you started the movie. Lucas I am so sorry for what I have done to you will you ever be able to forgive me?" asked Clare

"Mom, I forgive you and if dad is going to be charged, man, this is not good for him and you said my cousin Hatori was coming to get Riku and I to take us back to Japan so we can live with my birth mother's family? Those people are the who exactly?" asked Lucas

"Your birth mother's family are the Sohmas. So Lucas thank you for forgiving me, I know you can't forgive your father for what he did to you so thank you so much." said Clare.

So the next day Hatori and 3 other people arrived at the house where the DeTambles and Riku were at the moment sleeping, Lucas hearing the doorbell ring got up to open the front door so he could yell at the people who rang the doorbell for getting him up so early(A/N Lucas is not a morning person as you can tell) when he opened the door he said, "Do you people have any idea what time it is and why exactly are you here so early?"

"My name is Hatori Sohma, these are Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda and we are here to pick up Lucas DeTamble and Riku Harada. We are sorry for waking you up kid." said Hatori

"Oh, your the cousin, mom said was coming to pick me and Riku up and take us to live with my birth family in Japan. Come in and I am sorry for yelling at you all, I am not a morning person as you can see. Oi! Mom, asshole, Rikki, Alba, Riku, Hatori Sohma is here and he brought three other people with him." Lucas called to the other people in the house.

"Oh, you're Lucas. We're very sorry for waking you up, you remind me of Yuki when he first gets up in the morning. Nice to meet you I am Tohru Honda." said Tohru as she introduced herself.

"Ya, nice to meet another member of the family. The name's Kyo." said Kyo as he introduced himself.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet my half-brother. I am Yuki Sohma, your brother." said Yuki as he introduced himself.

"Yes, it is indeed very nice to meet you Lucas. I am your cousin Hatori and also the family doctor. You don't look emotionally unstable, which is what your father described you as." said Hatori.

"Ya, well I am not what you would call okay, yesterday my parents came back into my life, and I accepted mom but not dad since it was his decision to leave in the first place alright I don't know what I would have done if Riku hadn't been there for me." said Lucas as he started to cry again.

"Luke, it'll be okay I promise you nothing will happen like this again. By the way I am Riku Harada, Luke's girlfriend." said Riku as she got to where Lucas was and put an arm around him.

So three hours later Lucas, Riku, Yuki, Hatori, Kyo and Tohru were on their way to catch an early flight from Toronto to Tokyo international airport from there the six of them would get a taxi to Shigure Sohma's house where Kyo, Yuki, Tohru already lived and Lucas and Riku would live along with Shigure and the others. When everyone got to the house they got out of the taxi and Hatori paid the driver saying thank you to him and went into the house and Shigure came and ran into Lucas who in turn bumped into Riku causing Lucas to transform into a phoenix. "What just happened? And why am I a bird... no a phoenix. Why in bloody hell am I a phoenix?" asked a confused and pissed off Lucas.

"Ya we are wondering the same thing Lucas." said Yuki.

"Hatori, why are there a new flower and a phoenix on my floor?" asked a confused Shigure

"I am not a flower you hentai baka inu. You may be one of my boyfriend's cousins but you will die!!!" shouted Riku.

"I am calling Akito about why Lucas turned in to a phoenix and why I get this strange feeling that he has a split personality like Haru." said Hatori

_"Sohma residence, Akito speaking. Oh it's you Hatori, what Yuko's other son is the phoenix and will be living Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru and his girlfriend will be living there as well. Lucas has been going through a rough time with his birth father and that we will be charging Mr. DeTamble with child-endangerment. This is not good I will come over with Kureno to look at Lucas and I will have the lawyers draw up the documents saying Lucas is one of us and the papers for the case of child-endangerment." said Akito._

_"Thank you Akito." said Hatori after Akito had hung up on him._

So Shigure told Lucas and Riku about the Zodiac curse and that somehow Lucas was apart of it. That Shigure was the dog, Kyo was the cat with 2 forms, that Yuki was the rat and that Hatori was the dragon/seahorse. When Akito got there he went straight to Lucas, "My name is Akito Sohma. I am the head of the family and I understand you are the phoenix and that Hatori thinks you have a split personality like Hatsuharu Sohma, the ox of the Zodiac. We have legally brought you back into this family and want you to feel happy again which I understand your girlfriend has been trying to do. The other person that came with me is Kureno Sohma the rooster. Miss Harada thank you for being by Lucas which means I will give you permission to live with people at Shigure's place here. Lucas other Sohmas have found out you are here and will come to meet you especially your mother, your step father and Ayame Sohma aka soon to be in the hospital snake or your brother which ever you prefer and by the way everyone you no longer need to be afraid of me now and forever for I will soon be dead and Kazuma will be taking my place as head of the family. One last thing Lucas your father will be sued with child endangerment. Goodbye, everyone." said Akito

"Wow, that was weird. Oh ya Riku weren't you about to kill Shigure before Akito arrived? It is also weird that Akito has become so well... nice." said Yuki.

"Yesss, very weird otouto-kun, very weird indeed." said Ayame coming out of nowhere.

"Everyone time to go to bed." ordered Shigure before anyone could hit Ayame, by anyone he meant Lucas-who had transformed back, Kyo, Yuki and Riku. Hatori and Ayame ended up staying the night at Shigure's house(A/N: I forgot what time it was, so don't blame me, blame Shigure. Shigure: what?!? no don't blame me). Little did the eight people in the house know that Dark had followed Lucas, Riku, Hatori, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo and that in the morning Dark would end up fighting Haru.

Demon of Heaven: how do you like another cliffy

Haru: I will be fighting who?!?!

Dark: you are actually making good on your promise. wow!

Akito: fuck off you sorry excuse for a thief

Dark: make me o god of nothing

Demon of Heaven: shut up both of you or Akito you won't be brought back before your funeral!

Akito: okay shithead

Demon of Heaven: that does it! next chapter Akito dies. R&R please

Akito: you say I am going to die so calmly. You'll die before I do


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I do not own DNAngel or Fruits Basket. Their authors own 'em**

_'thoughts'_

"normal talking"

Chapter 8

Dark was sleeping on the front porch of Shigure's house when Haru came and stepped on him. When Haru stepped on Dark, Dark screamed with pain and stood up, punching Haru in the face which turned Haru into Black Haru. Black Haru and Dark started to argue with each other resulting in Black Haru punching the hell out of Dark. When dark was getting the hell punched of him he thought, _'this is not going to end good and if Riku and Lucas are living here I hope they here me scream for help, here goes nothing'. _" Riku help me! Lucas help me! God, anyone help me!! Help me before this 2-tone haired punk kills me!" screamed Dark.

"God, don't let it be who I think it is screaming for help," Lucas sleepily said as he was going down stairs to see what the commotion was, " it is. Why oh why is it that Dark had to follow Riku and I and not stay in Canada. Oi! Everyone get down here 'cause you might want to see this." said Lucas holding in his laughter. _'This fight will be something else, seeing the infamous phantom thief Dark getting creamed by... Wait who is this guy beating Dark up? Oh well. I will ask everyone later.'thought Lucas._

"What is going on it is 6:20 in the morning. I will kill who ever decided it would be a good idea to fight this early in the morning." said Kyo angrily stepping onto the front porch as he watched Black Haru fight who?

"Oh, great Luke, why is dark fighting...?" asked Riku confused.

"Great, Haru has gone black. Luke your friend is gonna get creamed if somebody doesn't stop Haru immediately." said Yuki groggily.

"Hatsuharu Sohma stop fighting this instant!" yelled Hatori.

"Huh? Where am I and who am I fighting?" asked a very confused white Haru.

_'God, he's stopped trying to turn me into phantom-thief-soup. Yahoo, thank you Lucas.' thought Dark as he lay on the ground bleeding from all his wounds on his face._

"Haru, you are at Shigure's house and you were fighting the infamous phantom thief Dark. Who I believed you stepped on when he was sleeping on Shigure's porch." said a very timid Tohru.

So that was how the morning of Lucas and Riku's arrival went. That day the rest of the jyunnishi(sp?) came. That was Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Ristu-who apologized a lot for nothing, Kagura and Rin arrived at Shigure's to meet their new relative and to find out if Tohru and Yuki were actually dating. "Wow, he looks like a foreigner but only a little bit. I can't believe he has never met any of us maybe it is because he has lived in Canada for most of his life. Akito said something about him turning into the phoenix who was tricked by the sheep. Wonder if that is true? Lets find out!" said Momiji excitedly.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! We who live here barely got 7 hours of sleep last night and those of us who just got here late last night because of a plane ride have jet lag and still need need more sleep mainly me, Luke, Tohru, Yuki and Riku. And Haru why were you here so early in the morning?" asked a very angry Kyo.

"I got lost again on my way here yesterday around 3 in the afternoon. When I got here finally, it was morning and I didn't see the dude sleeping on Shigure's porch and stepped on him by accident. We started to argue and I went black then started to beat the living crap out of the 'phantom thief' Dark, who I guess is the dude getting bandaged up by Hatori." said Haru.

Soon after Haru stopped talking Momiji pushed Riku into Lucas causing him to transform yet again and yet again pissing him off which is not a good thing seeing as he did have a split personality like Haru. His other personality is called Dark Lucas, in phoenix form Dark Lucas looks like a blue phoenix instead of the original orange-reddish-yellowish phoenix. " You. Will. Die. You. Stupid. Rabbit!!" Lucas yelled after Momiji as he ran away.

"Onee-chan, why is Lucas nii-san trying to kill Momiji? And why is Riku onee-chan trying to calm Lucas nii-san down?" asked Kisa.

"I think Lucas is trying to kill Momiji because Momiji pushed Lucas into Riku resulting in Lucas becoming Dark Lucas and being turned into a phoenix. The reason Riku is trying to calm Lucas down is because she is Lucas's girlfriend." answered Tohru.

Meanwhile with Lucas, Momiji and Riku, " Come back here you stupid rabbit" yelled Lucas(A/N: he transformed back.) "Like hell I will only if you calm down." cried Momiji. "Luke, calm down please?" asked Riku. "Okay, Riku but only for you I will calm down." said Lucas. So Lucas calmed down and dragged Momiji back to the others before he and Riku left for a date they had planned the day before. " Great, I have unpacked and picked out what I will wear on my date with Riku and now I have to see if it is possible to leave with out being seen when we go out on our date.", said Lucas as he went downstairs to check if the front door was unlocked and open which it was and he stuck his head outside to check if anyone was out there, " Crap! It's Shigure and Hatori and Kazuma._' at least I think it is Kazuma'_ Damn it I am going to have to grab our shoes so we can head out the back door." said Lucas quietly. Little did he realize Kazuma had heard him.

" You must be Lucas, I am Kazuma Sohma. It is very nice to meet you and could you let the others know Akito was run over by Ayame last night." said Kazuma.

"Nice to meet you too Kazuma. Are you serious that Akito is dead because if you are then that means you are the head of the family." said Lucas.

"I am serious and it is nice to know someone knows I am the head of the family. I run a dojo where most of the jyunnishi train in martial arts. How would you like to train there starting next week 3 times a week with Kyo?" asked Kazuma

"'Kay thats good. I am currently at 2nd brown belt. Now if you would excuse me, my girlfriend and I have a date to go on." said Lucas.

"Good bye Lucas, nice meeting you." said Kazuma.

So Lucas went to get his girlfriend for their date. They ended up getting shown around by Yuki and Tohru, their date ended up turning into a double date with Tohru and Yuki. They planned on going to see a movie then dinner. "Yuki, Lucas can we go see the movie Blossoming Love after we are done with dinner?" asked Riku and Tohru at the same time.

Lucas and Yuki looked at each other and said at the same time, "Yes, we can go see Blossoming Love. We were planning on taking you to see that movie anyways."

"Yay!! Wait you were planning on taking us to see Blossoming Love all along? You two are so sweet." said the two girls excitedly.

"Yep, it was supposed to be a good movie for couples anyways." said Lucas. So the two couples paid for dinner and went to see Blossoming Love. At the theatre they bought 2 large popcorns and 2 large cokes to share, 1 popcorn and 1 coke per couple. Little did they know Kyo and Machi were also going to see that movie. After the movie the 3 couples met up outside of Shigure's front door and they started to laugh at each other, for these 4 reasons: 1. Kyo went and saw a chick flick. 2. Luke was actually crying after the movie. 3. Yuki found out Kyo was dating his ex-girlfriend and 4. Kyo found out Yuki was dating his ex-girlfriend "Kyo you actually went and saw Blossoming Love?" asked Riku. "Yes, because Machi wanted to see it and I will do anything for Machi." answered Kyo. "Yes, my Kyo is something else isn't he? Kyo is okay if I stay here for the night?" asked Machi. "Ya, its alright." said Kyo.

So the 3 couples went to bed and in the morning Shigure went to 'check' on the 5 teenagers in his house and found, Tohru with Yuki in Tohru's bed, Lucas and Riku in Lucas's bed and he found Machi in Kyo's bed with Kyo. Shigure laughed so hard but then fell to the floor unconscious which was caused by 3 punches to the head thrown by Lucas, Kyo and Yuki. Tohru and Lucas then went to get breakfast ready. After that they all ended up helping Lucas and Riku study for their Kaibara High entrance exams which would take place the following day after Akito's funeral.

Demon of Heaven: how do like that ending?

Dark: why am I only in the start of the chapter?

Demon of Heaven: because that was all the time I decided to give you and you were unconscious pretty much the whole time

Dark: oh

Demon of Heaven: ya now somebody answer my question

Riku: I liked the ending only because I have a new boyfriend

Akito: Damn you said I'd die and I did

Demon of Heaven: haha you dead Akito. Hahaha


	9. Chapter 9 Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:I do not own DNAngel or Fruits Basket. Their authors own 'em**

"_thoughts"_

"normal talking"

Chapter 9

At Akito's funeral, almost everyone of the jyunnishi laughed at Akito's dead and lifeless body except Lucas who was just weirded out by Akito's dead lifeless body. After the funeral as everyone was heading back to their respective homes Lucas was telling Riku, "Thank god that's over. I. Hate. Funerals. Never again will I go to one."

"Ya, same here. I never thought I would be the one to kill Akito. I always thought it would be Kureno, Kyo or well you Lucas." said Ayame coming up behind them.

"Fuck of you damn snake or else I. Will. Kill. You!!" snapped Lucas at his older and more annoying brother.

So the three people walked back to Shigure's house to once again find all of the jyunnishi there. Lucas and Riku just ignored Lucas's family and went up to his room where they just held each other and they never knew when they had fallen asleep because when they woke up they found themselves holding each other tight and Riku was hugging him with a full blown hug._ 'Weird, I haven't transformed into the phoenix. Does this mean what I think it means, I think it does.' thought Lucas._

Riku woke up after feeling Lucas kiss her nose. "Lucas, why are you kissing me?" asked Riku. "I am kissing you because when I woke up this morning we were sleeping in a full blown hug, with our bodies touching and everything. This means the curse is broken!" said Lucas excitedly. "You mean the jyunnishi can have normal lives?" asked Yuki coming into his brother's room. "Yes, it does Yuki, my love." said Tohru coming in after hearing the news.

"You mean I won't be put in the room specifically designed for the cat?" asked Kyo coming into the room after hearing the commotion. "Yes, sweety. Now shut up. It also means we can be together forever." said Machi standing beside her boyfriend. "Okay." said Kyo. So pretty much the rest of the day went by like this. Lucas, Riku, Yuki and Tohru pretty much ignored everyone as they found out the curse was broken. The two couples had a double date planned for that night. The couples had planned to go see a movie and then have dinner but after they were going to go their separate ways, Lucas and Riku were going to go for a walk in the opposite end of the park where Tohru and Yuki were going to go for a walk. "Riku, I know we haven't know each other that long, but I have a serious question to ask of you and the reason of that question is that I love you with all my heart. So Riku Harada will you do the honor of marrying me?" asked a very serious and a very in love Lucas. (A/N: I skipped the movie and dinner part of the date because the date was just a repeat of the double date they had in chapter 8 and once again you can blame this on Shigure. Shigure: What!?!? You can't blame this on me!) "Yes, of course I will marry you. I love you so much Lucas." said a very excited Riku as Lucas slipped on the very expensive ring. Meanwhile at the other end of the park, "Tohru Honda, I have a very important question for you but before you answer know this I will always, I repeat, I will always love you with all my heart. So Miss Honda will you do the honor of becoming Mrs. Yuki Sohma by marrying me?" asked Yuki. "Yes, oh of course Yuki, I would love to be your wife." said Tohru excitedly as Yuki slipped on the very expensive ring he had bought with Lucas, _'Lucas should be at the other end of the park proposing to Riku right about now_ _.' thought Yuki._

After the proposals, the couples made their way back to Shigure's house to get some well deserved rest and they decided it would be best if they told everyone they were engaged in the morning. At three in the afternoon the two couples finally woke up by hearing Shigure's yells of glee(A/N: Blame this part all on Ayame and Shigure. Ayame and Shigure: Do not blame anything in this final chapter on DemonofHeaven77). "Tohru and Yuki are finally getting married!"Tohru and Yuki are finally getting married!" " Shut up you dam mutt!!" yelled Kyo. "Yes, please shut up you hentai baka inu and Yuki and Tohru aren't the only one's getting married, Riku and I are aswell and no you will not be at the wedding because it is going to be a private double wedding." said Lucas as he came into the kitchen still half asleep.

So three weeks after the incident in the kitchen the wedding was taking place. " Do you Yuki take Tohru to be your loftly wedded wife to love and to cherish blah blah blah?" "I do." "Do you Tohru take Yuki to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish to blah blah blah?" " I do." " I now pronounce you man and wife." " Do you Lucas take Riku to be your loftly wedded wife to love and to cherish blah blah blah?" "I do." "Do you Riku take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish blah blah blah?" " I do." " I now pronounce you man and wife."

Epilogue(5 years later):

Lucas and Riku are now living in England with 2 sets of identical twins named: James and Lily- 4 years old, Rose and Sirius- 3 years old.

Yuki and Tohru are still living in Japan with 1 set of triplets and one 4 year old menace. The kids names are Molly, Arthur and Allan- 3 years old and Charlie- 4 years old.

The End

* * *

Demon of Heaven: Ya finally finished it. By the way some the characters from this story will be making appearances in my new fan fictions that I have been working on.

Dark: Will I be appearing in anymore of your stories?

Demon of Heaven: Didn't you hear what I just said about some the characters from this story will be making appearances in my new fan fictions that I have been working on.

Dark: So there is a chance then?

Demon of Heaven: Yes a small chance. Goodbye all my readers until my newer fanfic's first chapter. The fanfic will be called... well i dunno what it will be called.


End file.
